La Era de Steven Universe
by ImperialStar
Summary: EL destino da mucha vueltas, y a veces los caminos mas inverosímiles suelen cruzarse de las formas mas inimaginables o locas, ahora veamos como el destino de Steven y el Universo cambia cuando el saber de los cielo dejan caer sobre la tierra, a las manos de Pink, algo que lo cambia todo.


**Prologo: Cuando el Destino Todo Cambio.**

Pink se encontraba en explorando la tierra, disfrazada como un Rose Quartz, una idea que su Perla tuvo para evitar meterse en problemas con sus compañeras Diamantes, problemas por haber bajado a su Colonia, Perla la cual estaba diligentemente a su lado en esta exploración.

Esto era algo que quiso hacer desde que le asignaron esta que es su primera Colonia propia, durante su exploración pudo descubrir que este planeta, y sus particulares habitantes, estaban llenos de maravillas y bellezas únicas, en especial los humanos los cuales, aun en su primitiva etapa, aun con sus errores e ignorancia de la verdadera naturaleza del cosmos, estaban llenos una creatividad, imaginación y ocurrencia que nunca había visto, ni en homeworld o algún otro mundo.

Pero Pink también descubrió que su misión aquí, que el completar esta colonia, significaría la destrucción completa de toda la vida, de todos los seres vivos en la tierra, el planeta entero quedaría como una carcasa vacía y desprovista de todas las bellezas que tanto llego Pink a amar, la idea de crear esta Colonia fue lo mas emocionante y fascinante, un sueño hecho realidad, pues era la oportunidad de crear vida, pero rápidamente descubrió como ese sueño era en realidad una horrible pesadilla, al darse cuenta que no estaba creado vida de la nada, en realidad estaba destruyendo la vida sin dejar nada atrás.

Ante este problema Pink intento convencer a sus compañeras de detener la destrucción este hermoso mundo, pero ni a Blue ni a Yellow se les hizo prioritario escuchar o entenderla, y definitivamente hablar con White no era una opción.

Ahora se encontraba en una colina junto a su perla, observando el cielo mientras su Perla estaba junto a ella, Pink estaba en su forma de Rose Quartz en este momento, aun con la belleza que el ambiente nocturno ofrecía a la Diamante, con las luciérnagas revoloteando a su alrededor, y las estrellas brillando intensamente en el cielo, no se podía mejorar el estado de animo de la matriarca, y ver a su Diamante así hacia sentir terrible Perla, pues su unico propósito de existir era hacer feliz a su diamante, y estaba fracasando miserablemente en eso.

El mundo que Pink tanto llego a amar, aun mas que su hogar, iba a ser destruido. Tenia que hacer algo para detenerlo, pero ella no tenia idea de que hacer.

Ahora, en otro tiempo y otra realidad, se le habría ocurrido que si Blue, Yellow y White no iban a escucharla a ella, tal vez si se dignarían a escuchar a alguien que no pudieran ignorar, alguien diferente, y entonces Pink Diamond se volvería Rose Quartz, lideraría una rebelión y, de un modo para nada intencional haría mucho daño a muchas personas, aun que al final terminaría salvando al el planeta y sus habitantes.

Pero el destino es algo en contaste cambio, nada esta esta escrito en piedra, puede remoldarse por completo hasta se algo completamente distinto, el cambio puede dar por cualquier cosa, desde lo mas insignificante hasta lo que esta mas allá de lo posible, mas allá de todo lo imaginable.

Y todo comenzó con un nuevo destello que nacía en el firmamento nocturno, una luz que Pink vio destellar de forma particular en el manto nocturno, pequeña e insignificante a la cual no le presto mucha atención al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la diminuta luz se hacia notar haciéndose mas grande, mas brillante y mas definida, llamando la atención de Pink.

Pensó por un momento que podría ser una nave de Homeworld, quizas de alguna de sus hermanas que vino a visitarla (o que la habían descubierto bajando a la Tierra, y hacerle sabe que estaba el problemas), pero tras observarlo detallada mente, el evento en el cielo, se dio cuenta de que no era una nave sino otra cosa, y que al verla mejor la confundió pues jamas había visto algo similar jamas.

Perla, quien también detecto el aventó en el cielo, estaba igual de emocionada

_"¿Es un cometa... con **dos** colas?" _dijeron en su mente Pink y perla a la vez, aun que una de ellas estaba realmente confundida y fascinada, mientras habían viajado durante miles de años por el cosmos, y jamas habían visto o sabido de la existencia de algo similar, este era sin duda alguna un evento sin precedentes para ambas.

Estaba tan asombrada por el nuevo y fascinante evento sin precedentes, tanto que tardo algo de tiempo en darse cuenta que dicho cometa se hacia mas definido, mas grande y se acercaba cada vez mas rápido hacia el suelo, _demasiado_ cerca de su posición.

Al darse cuenta de esto Pink actuó lo mas rápido posible.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Pink quien embistió a Perla y la tiraba al suelo mientras que activo su escudo para protegerlas a ambas.

Para Perla todo paso extremadamente rapido, solo logro entender fue tirada al suelo, mientras se escuchaba un estruendo masivo, mientras la tierra se estremecía y una inmensa nube de tierra y polvo se levantaba y cubría toda el área.

Fue tan violento, intenso y repentino todo el evento, al igual que rápido, y una vez sintieron que estaba seguro y en calma, Pink y Perla se levantaron del suelo, y una vez la nube de polvo se disperso, observaron como quedo todo el lugar.

El cometa había caído muy cerca de su posición, afortunadamente no les callo en sus cabeza, sino que callo a unos metros de palanquín, el cual adsorbió gran parte del impacto, y quedo bastante dañado, dos de sus cuatro patas se rompieron, y el lado que recibió el impacto se quemo un poco, quedando de un color rosa muy oscuro, las luciérnagas se habían dispersado violentamente por el fuerte viento, y los animales habían huido.

Observaron que al lado de el ahora destruido palanquín, a unos 10 metros, había un cráter enorme, obviamente producto del impacto del cometa.

"¡mi diamante! ¿¡ estas bien!?" pregunto Perla esperando que nada hubiera dañado Pink.

"estoy bien, pero eso fue ciertamente inesperado" dijo Pink mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo de sus ropas, miro en dirección al epicentro de la destrucción y algo llamo su atención.

Pudo divisar que desde el fondo del cráter, algo emitía una luz dorada, esto le llamo la atención y fue a ver que era lo que había caído del cielo, su leal perla la acompaño para asegurarse de que nada malo ocurriera.

Ambas gemas, con cuidado pero rápidamente, se pararon al borde del cráter para observar el fondo, y finalmente ver que fue lo que impacto la tierra y emitía ese brillo dorado.

Esperaban ver una nave que sufrió un grave accidente, una capsula de escape, quizás un trozo de escombro espacial, o hasta alguna gema como un Ruby o un Jasper fuese lo que produjo un impacto, Pink y Perla habían oído que estas gemas, entre otras, eran lo bastante resistentes como para hacer de meteorito ardiente sin sufrir daños.

Esas y múltiples posibilidades mas pasaron por las mentes de ambas, pero ciertamente ninguna involucraban lo que realmente había en fondo del cráter.

"Eso es... ¿un martillo?" Pregunto Perla realmente extrañada con el giro de los acontecimientos.

Y ciertamente, en el fondo del cráter, reposando y casi incrustado la tierra se encontraba lo que parecía ser un martillo hecho de oro, el cual era la fuente de una luz dorada.

Pink no dijo una palabra ,solo bajo hacia el cráter y decidió tomar en sus manos el martillo para examinarlo mejor, cuando su mano tomo el martillo y lo levanto sintió algo, algo que no pudo descubrir pero supo que el martillo era la fuente de este sentimiento que toco lo mas profundo de su ser, una sensación que no se era para nada invasiva o desagradable, apenas sujeto el martillo con sus dos manos la calidez, felicidad, poder y muchas otras sensaciones que la cautivaron, y no fue lo único.

Media un metro 10 de largo y hecho en su mayoría de oro puro, y todo el martillo, desde su empuñadura hasta su cabeza, estaba lleno de adornos, símbolos y ornamentos, los cuales estaban tallados y esculpido de una manera perfecta. la empuñadura comenzaba con una púa de oro en la base, luego estaba envuelta con una tira de piel de alguna especie de reptil, hasta la mitad de la empuñadura, el resto de la empuñadura hasta la cabezas seguía con el mismo patrón de espiral, pero tallado en oro.

La cabeza de dicho martillo no solo enorme, casi del tamaño de la cabeza de Pink, sino que también era la parte mas decorada y ornamentada de el martillo, una parte del martillo era plana, mientras que el otro extremo era un pico, y a cada lado habían esculpida una cruz con un cráneo en el centro, y en las cuencas de dichos cráneos habían un par de pequeñas joyas rojas, la parte plana del martillo tenia tallada en el borde unos símbolos muy raros, un idioma que Pink jamas había visto, y en la parte superior había otra afilada púa.

El detalle mas llamativo estaba al rededor de la cabeza, había un halo hecho de una luz dorada pura.

Lo que mas hacia destacar a este martillo era un halo hecho de una luz dorada pura.

Pink estaba por completo hipnotizada por la belleza, y sentimientos, emitidos por este extraño artefacto, devorando con la mirada, y con su mente adsorbiendo cada detalle del mismo.

Otra cosa que destacaba era que a pesar de su tamaño, este martillo era muy ligero.

Perla estaba parada a su lado, también observo igual de hipnotizada, pero mucho mas curiosa, a aquel el martillo, y también observo la mirada de pura felicidad que tenia el el rostro su diamante, con sus pupilas en forma de estrella, y una sonrisa tan brillante como el martillo que ahora sostenía en sus manos, como se le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida, a la vez que le entregaban el regalo mas bello de todos.

"es increíble" dijo Perla igual de Hipnotizada por la belleza de Martillo "pero ¿de donde salio este objeto y que es?" Perla pregunto ya que, si bien sabia que era un tipo de martillo, muy en el fondo de ella sentía que eso era algo mas que solo un martillo.

Perla espero a que su diamante le respondiera, pero tras un largo periodo de silencio dejo de ver el martillo y dirigió su mirada a su diamante, la cual todavía tenia la misma expresión de asombro en su rostro, parecía que ni la escucho en lo absoluto.

Pink estaba por completo hipnotizada por este objeto, todo sobre el era algo de otro mundo: su diseño, su brillo sobrenatural, la energía que emitía, su misteriosa aparición.

Eso... y también los susurros que llenaban su mente, con una voz etéreas, casi imperceptible, que pronunciaba palabras diferentes con significado que no llegaba a entender, quizás por estar pronunciadas en un lenguaje desconocido, palabras que no lograba entender y dos de las cuales destacaron, dos que escaparon de los labios de Pink sin que se diera cuenta, pero su perla escucho.

"Perdone mi diamante ¿Pero que dijo?" Perla escucho hablar a su diamante, y al no lograr entender lo que dijo su Diamante, pero esta no le hizo caso, por lo que intento una vez llamar su atención.

"¿Mi Diamante?" una vez Pink no le presto atención, o tan siquiera cambio su embelesada expresión que tenia mientras miraba el martillo, por lo que lo intento de nuevo, ahora con su voz un poco mas fuerte.

"¿Mi Diamante?" pregunto de nuevo sin respuesta alguna, ahora empezó a preocuparse un poco por Pink, por lo que decidió aumentar la intensidad de sus intentos.

"¿Mi Diamante, que me esta escuchando?" esta vez Perla sacudió un poco a Pink, a la vez que le aumentaba unos decibeles a su voz, lo que permitió también notar la preocupación en su voz.

Pero al final logro su objetivo, Pink aparto su mirada del martillo y todo su ser se sacudió, como si la hubieran despertado repentinamente justo antes de caer dormida.

"¿Que ocurre Perla?" pregunto Pink un tanto confundida, se sentía extraña, de una manera que no podía describir muy bien, su mente algo pesada y nublada, pero rápidamente esa sensación se desvaneció hasta _casi_ desaparecer.

"Dijo algo, pero no le entendí muy bien" le respondió perla aun poco preocupada por su Diamante.

Pink estaba un poco confundida sobre lo que dijo, hasta que un par de palabras llegaron a su cabeza, palabras que jamas es su vida, ni cuando fue creada, había escuchado, pero que no se sentían para nada extrañas.

"Azur" dijo Pink Diamond, provocando aun mas confusión en su Perla personal.

Perla solo la miro en extremo confundida.

* * *

Todo esto sucedía en la Tierra,mientras que en Homeworld, un par de eventos se desataron desde que Pink toco ese misteriosos martillo.

White estaba en extremo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, en un momento podia ver con claridad todo lo que Pink hacia, gracias a su podre astral, hasta que de repente Pink toco ese Martillo y una brillante luz dorada le la cegó de momentos, e impidió seguir vigilando Pink.

En otra parte, un Zafiro muy particular solicitaba hablar urgentemente con su Diamante, algo había cambiado el futuro muy bruscamente, y lo que veía era demasiado para callarlo.

* * *

**Hola camaradas, las musas pasaron un rato largo sin venir a mi, y ahora que he actualizado y comenzado a rescribir La Corona Universal, no paran de llegar por todos lados, con nuevas e increíbles ideas, nuevas realidades para forjar y deleitarse. y es muy difícil decirles que no a ellas.**

**Por lo que estaré actualizando mucho mis demás historias, así que estén a atentos a nuevo contenido.**

**Por ahora quiero jugar un juego con ustedes, un reto, y dicho reto consiste en lo siguiente:**

**El que logre adivinar el nombre de ese artefacto que Pink a obtenido, ganara un Oneshot del tema, serie, Ship o lo que sea que desee, solo dejen sus intentos en la caja de comentarios junto a sus opiniones. espero ansiosamente su participación.**

**sin mas nada que decir, no vemos porto en la siguiente actualización aquí y en Wattpad.**


End file.
